


A Heatwave Story

by rockbrigade



Series: The Great DaBapedia [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockbrigade/pseuds/rockbrigade
Summary: A response to a prompt that I wrote some years ago, the prompt was "DaviBane surviving a heatwave together (or not bc even in the heat, Davi wants to cuddle and Bane wants none of it)" Except maaaaybe Bane wants it a little...Reposting from the recesses of my tumblr bc everyone seems to be suffering a heatwave today! Me included!(It's not strictly placed in the timeline but this is vaguely DaBapedia universe!)
Relationships: Amane Hikaru/Kurobane Harukaze
Series: The Great DaBapedia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/157433
Kudos: 2





	A Heatwave Story

Heavy. Like the heat pinned him flat to the ground kind of heavy. His eyelids were heavy, too. Bane had his head on the pillows, and the rest of him spread-eagled on the mattress - actually his legs and hand jutted out off the side and were sticking to the matting of the apartment floor with sweat. Bane didn't care. With his eyes closed, his senses were consumed with the steady buzz -- getting louder for a few seconds, then quieter, then louder again in endless sequence -- and the small breeze tickling his naked skin as the standing fan turned in his direction. And of course, he felt the HEAT. There was silence in the room, except for the juddering of the fan, but Bane was also aware, with a kind of comfortable certainty, that Davide was lying close by. Not beside him, not touching him, more's the beauty, but he was there, naked, surviving the heat, in Bane's company. 

"Hey, Davi," Bane said, without moving, "which of us d'ya think is suffering more in this weather?" 

The fan ticked for a few seconds, then Davide croaked from somewhere, "it's a dead heat." Then he chuckled hoarsely. 

"Goddamnit, it's to hot for that!" Bane said, more because he didn't want to move than anything. Davide sat up, and Bane could see him tuck his knees towards his chest, holding them with one arm, and using the other to brush the hair out of his eyes. Bane took in the view, letting a smirk spread over his face. Davide seemed to notice, because he exhaled slowly, heavily, so the tips of his hair over his face flicked out, and he shifted his weight 'til he was on his knees. He crawled up to Bane, onto the mattress beside him, and peered down at his face. "It's too hot for THAT, too," Bane said, prodding Davide's forehead with one finger. But Bane didn't say that he really, really wished it wasn't. 

"Are you saying I'm… too hot to handle?" Davide said, with a breathy laugh. He bent forward, closer to Bane's face, so Bane had the pleasure of feeling the extra warmth of Davide's breath on his cheek.

"I am!" Bane said, putting his palm right on Davide's nose and pushing back, "I'm sayin' ice cubes are friggin' too hot to handle, it's too shitting hot!" Davide let himself be pushed back until he was seated again, beside Bane, and his expression took on that special kicked puppy look he was so good at. "Oh no, don't you dare. Don't do that face, dumbass, it ain't gonna change shit," but Davide cranked it up a notch anyway. "What! You wanna start and then find yourself a puddle of sweat after like two seconds? C'mon, that's gotta be even more frustrating! So nuh-uh, nope." 

Davide just tilted his head, and his eyes looked big and blue and sad. Bane dropped his head back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling. Then, Davide stood up.

"Okay," he said, with a voice that sounded a lot less than okay. Bane sighed and rolled his eyes, but he let Davide be. Which was, standing perfectly still beside him on the mattress. A few moments stretched out, but he stayed put and Bane frowned up at him.

"You just gonna stand there?" Bane asked, narrowing his eyes, and Davide nodded. "Is this some kinda tactic to get me to change my mind?" 

"No," Davide said, but he didn't move. Bane waited. "I'm playing it cool," and Bane knew by the way Davide stressed the final word that it was supposed to be a joke. 

"Stop it," Bane said, with suspicion in his voice. He turned over onto his side so he faced Davide. 

"Oh, are you not a fan?" Davide said, in his usual monotone way. Fan?

"Wait! Are you - you're trying to block the fan from reaching me!" Davide's laugh was merciless. Bane slapped Davide's calf, "piss off, get outta the way, that's my fan!" Bane jabbed a thumb against his chest as he spoke, "I'm the one who bought it, I'm the one who carried it home, and I'm the one who needs it more, so shove off!" Bane was grinning and laughing at himself even as he spoke.

"Bane-san, you're so sensitive!" Davide said, and Bane slapped his calf again. "Maybe we should hug it out!"

Bane slipped his fingers around Davide's ankle and yanked hard, so that Davide had to bend his knees and spread his arms to steady himself. "Get down here!" Bane said, "get your ass outta the way of my fan!" And when he was face to face with Davide, both their heads on the pillows, Bane smiled at him with a wild grin. Davide slipped himself into Bane's arms and entwined their legs together, leaving enough space between them to rest his fingertips against Bane's chest. He drew those fingers up and down as they kissed, soft enough that Bane breathed out little ticklish laughs against Davide's cheek. "God I'm such a sucker for you," Bane said, when they pulled apart, and Davide's eyes sparkled with satisfaction.

"You know, Bane-san…" Davide pushed himself forward, against Bane's body, and as he did his hair shook over his eyes in a bright shower. "I had an idea… to WAVE goodbye to the heat. The heat wave." he giggled as he traced his fingers over Bane's chest.

"Oh, did you have a brain wave?" Davide gasped at Bane, and Bane raised his eyebrows at him.

"Don't tell jokes, it's embarrassing!" Davide said through pursed lips, and Bane made a mock sympathy noise at him and pulled his cheek.

"Aww, poor Davi-kun," Bane cooed, and Davide nodded, vindicated. "So, what's this idea?" He pushed Davide's hair away from his face.

"If we get too hot, why don't we run a cold bath afterwards?" 

Bane snorted at him, "you know what happens in a cold shower, right?" he said, with an uneasy laugh.

Davide put his palm flat against Bane's chest, not quite hard enough to slap him, and he pushed himself forward from there so that their faces were close. He whispered under the whoosh of the fan, "that's why I said 'afterwards'!"


End file.
